


Daichi x Sugawara - Sweater

by Kagebabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, Fluff, Haikyuu Month, Other, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagebabe/pseuds/Kagebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fluffy and it is making me fangirl. Daichi and Koushi really love each other.  Some days (upon other things) they are cuddling during and after school :) :) :)<br/>(I very much ship these 2 love birds, I can't AUGH!!1!!!1!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi x Sugawara - Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS AT SCHOOL DUE TO MY INNER FANGIRL :) :) :)

It was unbelievably cold out for it being the beginning of the school year. (NOTE: in Japan school year starts for them in March and goes to March of the next year with MANY breaks in between.) Sugawara shivered as he walked into the club room after practice and sighed. He was just a little stressed with all the school work he had to do, and get turned in by the next week, and not-to-mention; volleyball tournaments were coming up soon. The first years would have to learn to get along without fighting- especially Kageyama and Hinata... Suddenly the door opened and Daichi walked in and smiled. "Hello, Suga~" He spoke and chuckled, to which Sugawara turned and shivered. "Please close the door..." He spoke and Daichi closed it. Upon closing the door, Daichi noticed how his boyfriend was shivering and frowned. While Sugawara was waiting for Daichi to get changed, he felt something warm and nice smelling land on his head. He glanced up and saw Daichi was shirtless. Sugawara blushed and looked at his significant other. "Put my sweater on, love." He spoke and smiled, to which Sugawara stood up and slipped his shirt off. He slipped Daichi's sweater, and hummed at the nice new feeling of warmth. Daichi smiled at Sugawara and chuckled as he got his school uniform back on, to head home. It was a good thing that Sugawara and Daichi were neighbors. "C'mon, Koushi~ I'll make you some hot chocolate at my house~" Daichi chuckled, and grabbed Sugawara's hand. Sugawara gave Daichi a smile and chuckled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thank you~" he spoke and walked off with Daichi.

Now They were home, well, at Daichi's house at least. They were sitting on his bed enjoying some hot chocolate and cuddling into one another. Daichi sighed and looked down at Sugawara who was snuggled into his arms. Daichi smiled. He absolutely loved these little moments when his parents would be out of the house and he could have silence with Sugawara. Suddenly Sugawara glanced up at Daichi and smiled sheepishly. Daichi chuckled and leaned in giving Sugawara a passionate kiss and hummed in response. "I like those~" Sugawara commented and Daichi chuckled, and leaned in giving him another kiss. This time the kiss was longer. Now this went on for a while until-- "Oh!! I'm sorry!!" Daichi's head snapped up and saw his mother at the door. He and Sugawara went bright red in embarrassment. "I'll leave you kids to it then~" she spoke and walked off.  
"bloody hell..." Daichi commented and hid his face with his hand and sighed as Sugawara buried his face into Daichi's chest. The couple would be hearing about this for a while. No doubt about that.


End file.
